Kingdom Toons
by AnimeMasteroftheC.O.C.A
Summary: Sora and group go to Traverse Town, realizing that they were sucked into a portal bringing them to Nickelodeon land. T to be safe.
1. Prologue

In a world where your wildest dreams come true, a boy gets trapped in the world of Disney. He is the chosen one, the one that wields the Keyblade. He shall save the world from the inevitable darkness that will consume the worlds and their people. His arch-rival, Ansem, was a scientist who tried to study the Heartless, but was eventually consumed by the hate and evil. After Sora beats Ansem with the help of his friends, he returns to Traverse Town, to start a new chapter of his life. The saga begins…

This is the prologue; it will get longer over time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The portal from Nowhere

The clock struck 3, as the Gummi ship landed in its port space, the door swung open as Goofy flew out of the ship.

"Gawrsh, what was that for Donald, that hurt?!" Goofy yelped.

"How dare you say that my beak is huge. At least I don't have huge EARS!" Donald raged. Sora came out in his black uniform (KHII) swinging his Keyblade over his shoulder.

"For once can you two stop fighting?" Sora questioned as Donald swung his hammer staff on Goofy's toes.

"Well…He started it!" They shouted in unison, pointing to each other. Sora just shook his head, and started off towards the huge doors leading into the festive area of Traverse Town. He headed off towards Leon's House, but heard a blood-curtailing (sp?) scream; it came from the Third District. The Gang shot off towards the scream, wishing that their game designer didn't make them have huge feet. They barged through the Doors, only to find Yuffie collapsed on the floor near the fountain, while they saw Leon facing a barrage of Heartless.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, HELP!" he shouted as he shot a fireball out of his gunblade, which took out two of the thousand Heartless. Sora quickly maneuvered around Yuffie, and did an Ars Arcanum to a group that came up behind Leon. "Thanks" Leon huffed. All that was left was a small, scraggly Shadow, stuck to the floor. Suddenly, Goofy yelped "HELP KING MICKEY". Sora turned around to find King Mickey sitting on his Keyblade at the top of the Clock Tower.

"Did King Mickey Have those Crimson Eyes before?!" Donald quivered. Sora realized the eyes, and knew about the consuming Darkness.

"Leon, Run and get Yuffie away from here!" Sora demanded.

"But what about you?" Leon worried.

"We can handle this" Sora Replied. Goofy and Donald rushed over and got into their fighting stance. Mickey leaped into the air, only to land on a cloud of Darkness. He shouted, "EXPANDAPORTAL" and pointed his Keyblade towards the Shadow. Riku appeared, only to stand by the side of Mickey, shrouded in an aura of Blackness. The Shadow started to expand, and it transformed into a growing black hole. Goofy, obviously, tried to save Sora, but somehow failed, and winded up in the portal.

"YELPPPPPP!" he shouted as he pulled on Donald, inevitably pulling him in as well. Sora Double Jumped over the Heartless, and dashed towards Mickey and Riku. It became an intense battle, and after being attacked by The Team, a mysterious boy in a cloak like Riku's rushed to Sora's side, and pushed him in to the endless darkness. The only thing Sora saw, was the cloak being removed, showing an exact replica of him.

No Flames! Five Reviews till update.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Land of Goop

Sora screamed as he woke up. He shook his head, thinking that it was all a nightmare. He looked around him, seeing that Goofy and Donald were nowhere to be found. He was in a huge white area.

"Donald!!!! GOOFY!!!!" Sora shouted out. All he heard was the echo of his voice. He got up and started to run, halting suddenly. "Oh, I forgot my Keyblade." He turned around, only to see a wooden sword, just like the one he fought with when he and Riku were kids. He picked it up, and swung it. It was 10x lighter than his Keyblade, and it was splitting at the tip. "I guess this will do." He sighed. He started to walk into the whiteness. It felt like an endless tunnel he was walking into.

"HHHEEELLLPPP!!!" Sora heard the ghostly voice. It started to come closer. It was Donald. He was covered in an orange goop as he fell from the sky, which turned a slight orange. Sora rushed to his side. "SORA!!!" Donald yelped.

"Donald, what the heck is that!?" Sora wondered.

"I don't know, but it has Goofy in its grasp." Donald complained. Sora and Donald, leaving tracks behind, sprinted to the place where Donald fell. Goofy was moaning as he was sinking in goop, but this one was the color of Riku's Hair. Goofy was already ¾ of the way in the life-absorbing goop. Sora thrusted out the splintering, wooden sword to Goofy and told him to hold on tight.

"One, Two, THREEEEEE!!!!!!" Sora and Donald pulled as Goofy crawled out. They all tumbled around as the momentum of the pull was too strong. Once all was still, Sora and the gang stood up and looked around. There was still an eerie white around consuming them. Than Donald went pale.

"SORA!!!???" Donald shuttered as he pointed behind Sora. It was a door, a rust-hinged, deadwood door with two dull colored handles.

"This seems familiar." Sora muttered to himself. The doors creaked open, and a cloak figure appeared out of the door. A Flashback occurs in Sora's Mind. This is exactly what happened when Sora was in the cave on Destiny Island. The cloaked figure was very similar, yet the cloak was a different color than the black one of Disney; it was also Orange.

"Do you wish to know where you are?" The orange-cloaked man stated in that same eerier voice.

"DUH!" Donald said.

"Very Well," The Man said. He pulled out two wands with an odd star on the end, and raised them. They lit up, and they all started to grow wings. "Use these fairy wings to fly up as high as you can, and you will see." He said.

Sora shot up, already used to them with the experience of Neverland. Goofy was clumblsy floating up, while Donald threw a fit while the wings grew out of his butt and he started to float. They stared down, and noticed the goops spelled something.

"NICK-"

"-E-"

"-LODEON" The gang had said.

"Nickelodeon, what is that" Sora asked the man.

"You see, you were teleported into the wrong portal." The man said, "You are probably familiar with my brother from the Disney land. You are now in the stage before the portal to a new world that is full of cartoon characters that are significantly different from your kind. You will need to lock the new world's doors, or you will be forced to stay here forever. Farewell." The man said as he lifted the wands. Sora and the gang were frozen.

"We're paralyzed" Donald screamed as they all plunged into the goop. They all started to sink into the goop, screaming for help. First Goofy went down, and then Donald. Sora stared at the man, and noticed the hood of the cloak man fell. AN ORANGED-HAIRED RIKU!!!! Sora went under.


End file.
